


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by DeadpoolioStrikesAgain



Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Ritual, Sacrifice, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolioStrikesAgain/pseuds/DeadpoolioStrikesAgain
Summary: A new kind of war burns the Kansas City area as the Winchesters battle a seemingly undying foe.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters depicted here.

Blood dripped from almost every surface, turning the yellow room red. Dean looked to Sam and said,

"This thing is out of control man. Its already killed fifteen people, and it doesn't show any signs of stopping. "

"Neither does your mouth." Sam retorted. Dean only sighed.

"Looks like a ghoul or something. With no bodies, we cant really get a COD." Sam found something amidst the mess, almost totally hidden. It seemed to be some kind of cloth.

"I got something Dean. Looks like cloth." The pair examined it, and concluded it was indeed cloth. There was part of a wavy cloudlike design on it, nothing like they'd seen.

"Hey Dean, you tell Cass about this? He might be able to help."

"He said he was busy. Wishes he could though."

They were in Independence, a suburb of Kansas City. There had been three series of five murders in the last four days. It had left no corpses behind, but no shortage of blood. Naturally, this had attracted the Winchesters to Missouri, to do what they did best: kill things the general public could not understand.

-Elsewhere in Independence-

The three living family members quivered in fear, bound by the tentacles of their own attacker.

"Is the ritual ready?"

"Be quiet damn you! This is very important, so i need focus." A ritualistic circle was being drawn around the reapers feet, three already having been drawn under the shaking forms of the family survivors.

"Finally. My Lord will be pleased with these sacrifices, i hope."  
Dean and Sam headed to the homes of the affected, getting usual tragic clueless results. Then there was the Bronson house. The one who answered the door looked worn, as if the world had used him as a washcloth.

"Are you here about Billy? Because if you are, go away. I've been through it enough." Dean stepped in.

"Sir, we're with the FBI, and we figured we would inform you of a possible break in the case. A piece of what we believe is the killers clothing was recovered from the scene. We have it under analysis for design clues and fingerprints as we speak." They both flashed their false badges, which seemed to appease the man.

"Will you find the one? Who did this to my son, and all those people?" Sam spoke up.

"If it takes all we have Mr. Bronson, we will find your sons killer." That seemed to cheer up the father, who kindly bid them on their way. "Well Dean, another dead-" a piercing wail permeated the evening air, which the boys easily recognized as police sirens.

"Looks i know where we're going."

-At the scene-

"Will you hurry the hell up Hidan? It sounds like we've been discovered already." The rogue Jashin fanatic growled annoyed at his partner.

"This takes a lot of damn work, OK? You can handle whatever pathetic resistance they have." Grumbling, the man/mummy Kakuzu headed to the roof to get a better eye on things. Four police cars and one truck labeled SWAT. A maximum of twenty responders. Too easy, he thought to himself. He started his fingers in the familiar jutsu pattern he'd done so many times before just as the first car wheeled around the corner.

-En route-

The seasoned hunters calmly followed the convoy of police cars as it neared the scene. Sam was loading up the weapons when the first car in the group exploded in a sudden fiery ball of force. The second was forced to veer away from certain death, only to introduce itself to the home of an unsuspecting family. The third and fourth managed to park somewhat on the curb in front of the house, their occupants barely getting clear before their cars were blown to salvage. Dean whipped the wheel hard to the right while slamming on the brakes, Sam already loaded and moving from the car as soon as it stopped, tossing a gun to his brother. The SWAT truck pulled in with a screech, releasing its band of bulletproof warriors. The first two never saw it coming. A laugh pierced the night as the tri-bladed scythe cut them to pieces. More fire forced the demon hunters to cover behind the truck. They were forced to watch the SWAT get taken apart, to the last man, who was rooted to the spot in disbelief in fear.

"The ritual is ready to begin, my lord!" cried the psychotic man who stood on the porch on a circle of blood. Horrified, Dean whispered,

"What the fuck is going on here? The reports only showed one hostile!" The screams of the unfortunate agent who was forced to watch as this man-no this reaper- toyed with him by driving his black stakes into nonfatal areas again and again, in turn inflicting the pain on him.

"My lord Jashin, I send to you this pathetic worm! Do as you wish!" His laughing reached its demented crescendo as he plunged the stake into his heart, putting down the resilient agent for good. Sam finally responded to his brother, stunned by the sudden death that permeated the air around him.

"I know, but it seems these two are a seasoned team, likely with numerous team tactics. I have a feeling its going to take more than just bullets to put that skeleton looking one down." The voice that began the carnage spoke to his partner,

"If you're done playing about, we have a quota to fill." He inevitably replied with,

"Fine! Asshole." The mysterious pair seemingly vanished, leaving the Winchesters among a mess of mangled bodies and twisted metal. They looked to each other and only nodded, both realizing the immensely difficult task that lay before them.  
Dean poked his head out, and not drawing an attack, he beckoned to his brother.

Whoever these two are, they"re experienced killers. They wiped out the cops and SWAT, and nearly us by extension, in seconds." Sam nodded in agreement as they surveyed the chaos before them. Cars burnt to nothing, while their former occupants bled onto the ground.

"If this scene is anything like the others, we won't find anything in the house." Dean waved him off, heading onto the porch.

"Hey Sam, you're our ritual geek. Got anything on this?" Sam, when he saw it, shook his head puzzled.

"Nothing i've ever seen." Dean sighed.

"You're no help. I'm gonn,a double check the house, there might be something there this time. There might be a survivor, if we interrupted them. Check Independence's finest, see if you can figure something out." Sam sighed, and set to his task.

-On a rooftop, elsewhere-

"Hey, Hidan."

"What is it now?" he snapped.

"I think we left witnesses alive back there. We should go clean up." Hidan cut him off.

"Even if we did, they're probably too scared to remember a thing."

"It bothers me. They could be dangerous, if left alive."

"Listen up Kakuzu. witnesses or not, we have a quota to fill. Both of us. We have our orders from Pain." The green-eyed shinobi sighed.

"I guess you're right. How much more do you need?"

"About half, you?"

"The same." Hidan nodded, cleaning the bloodstains from his scythe using his tongue.

"Then i guess we have work to do."

-Back at the scene-

The brothers ran to each other,nearly plowing the other over in their hurry. They spoke at once:

"I've got something to tell you!" Sam chuckled, then gestured for his brother to speak.

"I searched the place, found a few things. All four victims were dead, no surprise, but not mutilated. We stopped that. They all had thei wallets cleaned out, the family lockbox was busted open, the works. They were robbed."

"And?"

"Their hearts were all removed." Sam seemed disgusted, but not ready to vomit.

"OK, your turn, what do you got?"

"I found the same ritual mark on the SWAT man who fell victim to them last. It seems like some kind of voodoo, where our suspect is himself the voodoo doll. I also climbed the roof, found scorch marks. guess is the fire-spitter, or whatever he is, fired from there." Dean listened hard, taking it to memory. "So, to recap,we got a human voodoo doll heart collector, and a fire-spitting Scrooge on a rampage."

"Sounds about right." Sam said quietly.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in much deeper than we thought."


	2. Skirmishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war continues, each side feeling out the other.

Sam knelt down, studying the ritual symbol closely. It seemed pretty basic, a triangle drawn deftly inside a surrounding circle. He scribbled it down, and headed for the Impala, miraculously untouched in the blazing attacks.

"Where you going?" Sam turned around, tapping the paper he wrote on.

"I'm going digging."

"Not without me you're not." Dean strode past his brother and got into the car. Sam had stopped, clutching his head. "Sam? You OK?"

-Sam's Vision- Bird's Eye Perspective-

"Hidan, we should try to cover our tracks. I looked into those survivors we left. They're professional monster hunters, and they're trying to research us. " Hidan, angry at being interrupted again, lashed out at Kakuzu, barely avoiding sudden decapitation, his scythe cutting through the flimsy walls of the house.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME, YOU FUCKING IMPATIENT ASSHOLE!" He shook his head, muttering to himself. "Lord Jashin, I draw your symbol on these worthless low-level maggots to send to you." He turned to the family, already bleeding profusely from the ritual wounds he'd inflicted on them. "You all should consider yourselves lucky. Lord Jashin has allowed me to bestow his sacred ritual upon you!" The father, who had managed to talk despite having a jaw muscle cut, spoke up: "You fucking bastard! Let me up, I'll slaughter you!" At least, that's what it sounded like. Hidan just laughed, and laughed, and kept on laughing for what felt like hours. He called out to his partner:

"Oh Kakuzu, could you come help kill these ones for me? I want to see them burn."

"Say no more." He grinned sadistically under his mask. "These ones were quite rich." He unleashed his long-range form, crowded in the small hallway in an equally small house. "Fire Style: Weird Mask Blast Flames!" He took aim at Hidan, and blasted with a heat so intense, it actually made Sams' eyes hurt afterward. Hidan started laughing hysterically, hollering:

"OH YEAH! FINALLY I CAN FEEL ALL THE PAIN!" Hidan's laughter echoed off the vaulted ceiling while the intense heat of Kakuzu's attack blew the windows out, and the Wilsons, the target family, screamed in agony as their flesh was burnt from their bones. As he finally stopped laughing, he turned to Kakuzu, the skeletons radiating heat hot enough to sear flesh at close range. "Burn it down. The whole thing. I do agree with you, we should start leaving less of a mess. Meet me outside in 5. Have fuuuuunnnn!" The voodoo cultist ran out of room, yelling and running about like a maniac.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" And Sam was almost literally burned out of the vision.

-In Reality-

"Sam! Sam, what happened, what'd you see!?" Sam sat up quick, a bit groggy.

"Burning."

"What? What's burning?"

"That poor family..." Dean growled in anger, hauling his woozy brother into the Impala.

"I'm going to drop you off at the occult bookstore, stay there. I'm gonna go catch these sons of bitches." As if on cue, Dean could see smoke billowing into the sky.

-Three Hours Later, Atop a Large Downtown Office-

Kakuzu had that look on his face, the one that always meant doom for their enemies, and a bloody feast for them.

"Alright Kakuzu, what's got you going this time? I know that look. It usually bodes well for us." He grinned.

"You see that car, the black muscle car, headed from that book shop?"

"Yeah? What about it?" He pulled down his facemask, revealing a stitched-up Glasgow Smile adorning a much more sinister smile.

"It's the same one from that one scene where we killed the resistors?"

"AND?!" Hidan grew impatient.

"They're dropping one off. They're splitting up." Hidan went from an impatient scowl to a murderous grin.

"You can fly, take the one in the car. The drop off is mine." Kakuzu nodded, and they were off.

-Down Below, In The Store-

Sam wandered the store, occasionally stopping to flip through a book. It was an early hour, so he was the only one in there shopping. The doorbell chimed, indicating another customer. A voice that haunted his conscious mind with its sadistic laughter rang out into the bookstore.

"You seek to know your enemy? Look no further!"  
Sam ducked the whirling blade as it danced over his head, not missing by much, the blades of the scythe cutting through the cut-rate bookshelves in the store like the paper that sat bound in leather on it. Hidan cackled, clearly amused.

"Hahahaha! Oh, the will to survive is a motherfucker,aint it? well, i guess we'll fucking see how high your will is, huh?!" The blade smashed through the shelf right next to Sams head.

"What's the matter pal? Too fucking scared to fight me? Well, too bad, motherfucker!"

"My mother was murdered!" Sam, having used the fanatics monologuing to flank him, brought his leg high in a roundhouse kick Chuck Norris would've once had that connected solidly with his assailants head. He recoiled in surprise, forcing his own jaw back into place with a painful sounding crack.

"Not too bad. Do it again!"

"Huh?" Sam was bewildered. That kick would've been enough to likely kill a normal person, and possibly injure a demon.

"Are you fucking deaf? Kick me AGAIN!" Sam shrugged, and gave another devastating kick. Again the jaw was knocked out and again the sadistic bastard put it back in place. Blood dribbled from the side of the platinum-haired shinobis mouth as well as the side of his head, but he didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. Hidan grinned, a little lopsided from the multiple assaults upon his head.

"Looks like it's my turn. Enjoy!" Hidan cackled, and sent Sam flying into the back of the store with one kick from a perfect upright position. Sam felt his back arch painfully against a shelf before it splintered on impact, dropping books onto Sam, which didn't help. On instinct, Sam tossed a book at his approaching attacker, who cut it apart with ease. He launched it at him with a casual flick of his wrist. Sam flinched, bracing for the excruciating pain to come. Ten seconds passed... then twenty... 30... no killing blow came. He instead heard his opponent mumbling. He looked around, just in time to see him grin, his skin turned charcoal black with white bone-like lines running up his arms and across his chest and face. Realized too late the long black stake on its path to the laughing ninjas stomach. He felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his gut, felt the blood blossom from the voodoo-style wound, cold against his paling skin.

"You're boring. I'm going to go, have fun bleeding out!" And when Sam opened his eyes again, he was gone.

-In the Impala, On the Streets-

Dean got the feeling something wasn't right, that something was up with Sam. He turned the car around, and was suddenly launched into the air, the car flying apart around him as he was hurled through the windshield and crashed to the ground hard, his leg twisted painfully beneath him. He looked up at the tall ninja, wearing a robe that looked like it was the same as the stuff they found at the first scene they visited. He looked down at him with what had to be disdain. He bent down, his fingers moving in a indecipherable combo over his wounded leg, which the man had paused to pull free, which caused Dean to scream in pain, which clearly pleased him. Immediately after, his leg began to work back into place, slowly at first, then with a painful yank it was set back into place. Dean screamed again, then vowed to him through gritted teeth,

"You destroyed my Impala.. i'm gonna kill you. Your buddy too, if he even so much as touched my brother." Kakuzu looked down at the wounded man before him, pulling down his face mask to reveal his intense disgust.

"Far stronger than you have failed. You people, with your brotherly love... it sickens me. But, for the sake of competition, i'm going to let you live. This time..." He strode away, quickly swallowed by the night. Deans pale face, bruised from the fall, reflected the roaring flame that consumed the husk of the Impala, as sirens illuminated the sky, piercing the serene silence brought by their pain with their cries. Dean laid his head on the concrete, closing his eyes as the ambulance shrieked onto the street.


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters prepare for what may be their last battle ever.

Dean woke with a start, seeing white all around. He was not in heaven, but rather in the recovery wing in a Kansas City hospital.

"Sam!? Sam!" A doctor immediately came in, quieting him with his hands.

"Dean, relax. There is a Sam with your last name a couple rooms over. He should be awake. We can get you in a wheel-" Dean sprung up, cutting him off and striding out past him, despite the throbbing pain he felt coursing through him.

"I don't need no damn wheelchair!" He burst into Sams room, where aside from a bandaged chest, his brother was fine. "Sam, thank God you're alright. What happened?"

"One of our monster.. things- the voodoo one- attacked me in the bookstore almost right after you left. He used his ritual to stab me, then just left. What happened to you? You look like hell."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," he said sarcastically. He continued, "The Impala got blown to hell by the money-grubbing one, and nearly me. He healed my leg after his attack caused it to get pinned under me. I think they were testing us. We gotta find a way to kill these sons of bitches."

"How? The only thing i can think of that might work is the Colt, and even if we did have it, which we don't, there's only one bullet left. And if you remember, there's two of them."

"There's gotta be a way." Sam sighed.

"If there is, we aren't finding it here. We need to think about this." The pair agreed, and set into discussion.

-Back in Independence-

"Hidan."

"The fuck do you want?"

I'm done with my required amount. How many more do you need?"

"Yeah, yeah, congratufuckinglations. I need two more."

"What do you say we make those two pests our last stop. Once they've recovered, to make it seem fair." Hidan grinned evilly, a laugh barely kept in his throat.

"Sounds pretty damn good to me."

-In Sam's Hospital Room, An Hour and 35 Minutes Later-

"So, from what i saw of the soon-to-be-dead asshole who destroyed the car, he's got four things on his back, which i think act as backup attackers and life reservoirs. If that's true-"

"We'll have to kill him five times."

"Right. And what about yours?" Sam shrugged.

"Only way I can think of is to cut off his head, keep hold of it until maybe malnutrition will kill him."

"So, looks like we've got a game plan. Get out of here, get some weapons, and finish this damn job once and for all."

"That sounds all well and good, but how? We got no cash, no car, nothing!" Dean sighed.

"Then i guess we only got one idea, then." He helped his brother up, grabbed their clothes, and set off.

Bobby waved goodbye to the Winchesters as they drove off in one of his fixed cars, with a few of his spare weapons.

"Kick some ass for me!" He called, and they both nodded. Dean spoke up a few minutes later:

"Got any news on our assholes?" Sam nodded.

"They've been pretty busy. Sixteen bodies in the eight days we've been gone. Pattern of attacks and M.O fit. Homes robbed, bodies mutilated. But check this out: according to a pair of police reports, they were reported to have struck two houses in one night, across town from each other." Dean was unimpressed.

"And?"

"Reports say the attacks happened at the exact same time." Dean pulled the car over, indifference trampled by disbelief.

"What do you think? Shifters?"

"Might explain why we lived to tell the tale when they attacked us." Dean grimaced.

"Also might explain why they trashed the Impala." A moment of silence was held for the demolished automotive masterpiece. "So, i'm guessing these shifters didn't know their targets were immortal. I'd guess they were holding onto them, using them for multiple changes. The real ones must've woken up and escaped, and are doing what they tried to do in the first place. If they meet, i might actually feel pity for the shifters." Sam looked nervous.

"If we couldn't handle the shifters as them, how the hell are we gonna fight them AND the real ones?" Dean smiled, the kind he smiled when he'd finally figured something out, or finally gotten the girl to agree to his advances.

"We're getting some backup."

Castiel and a slightly less powerful angel who Cass named Andreil stood before the Winchesters, listening to the conclusion of their rollercoaster story. Castiel spoke up.

"So, what you're saying is, you want us to possess you, and help fight a nearly immortal set of enemies?" They nodded. Cass grinned. "Sounds OK to me. I've been hoping you'd ask me to help." The other angel nodded his silent assent, preferring to speak through the mind, his voice melodic like most angels.

"Justice needs to be brought, and you have sought out the right people to assist you." With little warning, the angelic duo jumped from their bodies, hovered a moment, then plunged themselves into their new hosts. Both hunters gasped with surprise as heavenly power surged through them, getting itself comfortable. Sam/Andreil spoke. I trust we will let them be the talkers, and we will give our aid where it is truly needed. Dean/Castiel nodded.

"I also trust our hosts will not make this awkward." They both nodded to each other, and started their trek back towards Independence, where a fight was nearing its end.

-In Independence-

Hidan took his scythe from the impostor, who lay gurgling on the pavement, dying eyes transfixed on the beating heart he held in his hand. Hidan nearly found his own sort of release watching the light sputter out in his eyes, that look of glorious fucking disbelief glued on his face.

"I'm not sure what the fuck you things are, or how you nabbed our fucking identities, but I know one thing: Kakuzu, we're fucking finishing what these copycats started. We're going to find the ones our pussy clones didn't kill, and we're gonna fucking finish the fucking job!" Kakuzu nodded in agreement, finished relieving his very dead doppleganger of all the money he'd technically stolen from him.

"Only two more to go. This time, against their real enemies, they can expect no mercy."


	4. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final resolution!

"Hidan." The promise of murder gleamed in the fanatics eyes. "Do you think they have a chance against us?" The reaper cackled.

"If those pale, weak-ass fakers could nearly kill them, what the fuck do you think my answer is?" Kakuzu removed his mask and hood, revealing his true look. His eyes burned with anger, waiting to be spent. Hidan twirled his scythe, licking his lips in anticipation. "I'll make sure it's finished this time!" Kakuzu's tentacles twisted around his arm and extend to make a makeshift tentacle blade.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to put you back together this time." Hidan glared at his partner.

"You seriously think these two cl-" And Hidan caught more hangtime than Michael Jordan going up for a dunk in slow-mo. He crashed into a closed mini-mart, partially buried in clothes racks and cheap attire. Kakuzu was a bit more prepared, and met the superpowered glowing blade with his own, just enough to hold off his attacker.

"You blew up my car, you son of a bitch. DIE!" Dean swung his occupier's blade and struck empty air.

"It's a blowout!" Dean barely managed to avoid being splattered by the fiery explosion that struck near his feet. By now, Hidan had risen from his 90% polyester grave, his face not even close to displaying his fury.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking KILL YOU!" He launched his scythe in a murderous sideways arc towards Sam, who was advancing on the zombie after drawing his own angel blade. He caught the scythe without looking at it, and yanked Hidan forward, thrusting the blade into him as he did. He withdrew the blade, letting the supposedly beaten enemy collapse. First mistake. Sam felt a sharp agonizing pain in his leg, falling to one knee as the scythe was manipulated back to its owners hand. Kakuzu was being kept plenty busy by Dean, who was chasing him across rooftops, always just far enough behind to be unable to strike the elusive shinobi. He paused when his quarry vanished. He turned just in time to be knocked to his knees by a rapid-fire series of extended punches.

"You're mine!" Both hands grabbed solidly onto Dean, and lifted him to throw him sky-high. That didn't happen. Dean looked at his enemy with a little grin, and with a wave of his hand set his target ablaze. Surprised and angered, the ninja slammed Dean into the ground. Sam and Hidan were locked in weapons combat, neither giving an inch and both taking blows that would kill normal men.

"Why won't you just FUCKING DIE!?" Sam smirked, and busted the platinum-haired ninjas jaw, a pain the shifter was no doubt no stranger to. The real thing reacted the same way, fixing his jaw before delivering a standing kick to the ribs. Sam was ready for this, and caught the foot. The second caught Sam squarely in the temple, moving at blinding speed. Sam was abruptly introduced to the interior of the bank he'd been knocked into. The security guard inside, who likely had just wet himself, was reassured by a bloody and cut up Sam that Heaven was pleased with his honorable work before Sam lunged back into the fight. On the rooftops, Kakuzu had put himself out, while his semi-human foe looked on in amusement and disbelief.

"You'll need to make it a lot hotter than that if you want to hurt me. I'll show you heat!" Kakuzu threw a bag in the air then struck it with fire from the mask on his back. Dean charged forward, angel blade swinging in repeated murderous arcs. Kakuzu launched himself into the air and kicked the flaming bag, sending burning kunai and ignited explosive tags scattering. Dean avoided most of it, catching a glancing kunai in the leg and was knocked from his feet by an explosive tag that detonated just to Dean's right. He managed to land with minimal injury, but the relentless ninja was right back on him, launching melee combos to the head and body, which even Castiel, inside Dean, was barely able to ward off. Sam with his angel were faring worse. He was caught in the voodoolike ritual of Hidan, who was striking every vital spot repeatedly except the heart, clearly getting aggravated at his opponents refusal to die.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT TAKE TO KILL YOU BASTARDS!?" Sam, covered in blood and carried only by the angel inside him, launched his last ditch effort- as well as his last mistake. He hurled his angel blade at Hidan, seeking to end the ritual by knocking him from the circle. Hidan held his ground as the holy weapon struck Hidan in the one spot he had not yet-the heart. Sam and his angel only had a moment to realize their grievous error before both of them died.

Dean radiated with holy and unholy rage at what they'd done. Hidan began to cackle madly, pulling the white blade from his chest. He rushed the reaper in a mad dash, anger and desire to kill overriding his sense, angelic and not. Hidan merely sidestepped the wild blows, keeping to himself the knowledge that he can't keep evading, the raging, speedy swipes not providing an opportunity to mount an attack.

"You mind helping me, you archaic asshole?" He called to his partner, who was standing above,watching with interest. Kakuzu had taken the heart of the fallen brother, taking its power, now standing out of the way to let it integrate. Hidan was slowly losing his dodging fight with the enraged vessel of Heaven. The fight took an unexpected turn when Hidan was able to land two solid strikes, staggering his foe. This merely served to enrage Dean further, who responded with a blow capable of cracking mountains, cutting Hidan cleanly in two. Hidan coughed and hacked up blood, groaning quietly. But then something happened only the ritualistic psychos' partner would have expected. He started laughing, loud and raucous. Dean hesitated, the angel inside him a bit unsettled that, instead of screaming, his fallen yet living foe was laughing. He would soon understand why. Kakuzu had gained the psychokinetic abilities of Sam from his heart, and utilized them well. While he had been distracted by the pain-loving monster that he had opposed, Kakuzu had moved to the ground, collected the fallen angel blade Hidan had dropped on the ground, and used telekinesis to guide that blade directly into Dean's time-tested heart.

"Sam... I'm so-sorry..." And Dean Winchester was no more. Hidan groaned in pain as his partner began stitching him back together, but kept laughing. Their impromptu plan had worked perfectly. Kakuzu helped Hidan up, and handed him the angel blades, prizes of their victory. Dean bled his last at their feet, the last thing he would see in this life were Kakuzu and Hidan, fear and slaughter personified.

"Let's get back to the rift Hidan, we have a schedule to keep." Heart of the last Winchester in hand, Kakuzu and his undying partner vanished into the night.


End file.
